havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 032 Magical Shopping and Anna, Rune and Quill meet an Illusionist
9:05:27 PM Josh: Ok, you guys make your way and discover it is a long ways away to the Guild, about an hour and 15. You may use your small flying rug if you want. 9:06:06 PM *** Quill is happy to walk and take in the festival. *** 9:06:31 PM *** Rune has no strong feelings either way--or won't admit to any. *** 9:06:58 PM *** Anna is also fine with walking. *** 9:07:32 PM *** Rune buys a piece of pie onna stick. *** 9:09:15 PM Rune: Gods are scary. I hope they don't get eaten. ... do you think we should go with them? 9:09:29 PM Josh: As you go for pie-stick, you see a small, dirty man with a cart of whizzing, buzzing things. "HI!" 9:09:29 PM Rune: I mean, they are together... 9:09:34 PM Rune: Hello! 9:10:00 PM Anna: Hello? 9:10:09 PM Quill: What do you have there? 9:10:33 PM Josh: "I AM WICKUS! I HAVE THINGS! MAGIC THINGS! GUILD APPROVED! YOU BUY?" 9:10:43 PM Quill: I think Hank and Creed will be fine. I mean, maybe they'll be gender swapped, but... 9:10:50 PM Quill: Hi, Wickus. 9:11:00 PM *** Quill looks at the wares! *** 9:11:28 PM *** Anna also examines the thingseller's goods. *** 9:11:44 PM Quill: What do you think, Taeral? 9:12:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well...if he's guild approved...although he seems...un-approved?" 9:13:17 PM Josh: Wickus holds up a silver badge. "SEE? SEE?!? Mages. Mages like me. Like my stuff...YOU! (points at Rune) I know you want! Hold on!" 9:13:22 PM Josh: He goes digging into his cart. 9:14:06 PM Rune: .... I'm not sure what I want. 9:14:43 PM Anna: imagining that he is halfway buried in the cart, legs kicking in the air as he rummages. 9:15:05 PM Josh: He pulls out this gold rod with these gemstones on it...you know those toys you get for kids where you hold a button and it spins and makes a whirring noise? It looks like that. 9:15:18 PM Josh: Wickus: "THIS! This is...what is this? ...IS MAGIC!" 9:16:19 PM Rune: ... what's it do? 9:16:27 PM Josh: Wickus: "MAGIC!" 9:16:40 PM Josh: Wickus: "HERE! WATCH!" 9:16:46 PM *** Quill eyes it. *** 9:17:31 PM *** Rune does too. *** 9:18:58 PM Josh: He points it out and a shower of yellow-green sparks fly out and stick to people in the area. You recognize it as the spell "faerie fire". 9:19:11 PM Quill: ... is that a Rod of Wonder? 9:19:24 PM Quill: Can't those shoot lightning bolts? Be careful! 9:19:35 PM Rune: How much do you want for it? 9:19:35 PM Quill: You might have just killed all those people! 9:20:06 PM Josh: Wickus: "Hurm...uh...let me see...ten gold!" 9:20:18 PM *** Rune hands over 10 gold! *** 9:20:28 PM Josh: Ok, he hands you the wand. 9:20:44 PM Josh: "YES! Sale...been a while...what happens now?" 9:21:24 PM Quill: That's it. You've made a sale. 9:21:28 PM Quill: good job! 9:21:42 PM Josh: Wickus: "Thank you. ...more?" 9:22:04 PM Quill: I don't think I need any of these things. 9:22:23 PM *** Quill looks over the cart's contents. Anything jump out at me? *** 9:22:26 PM *** Rune looks too! *** 9:22:42 PM Josh: Roll investigation. 9:23:31 PM Quill: ((18!)) 9:23:49 PM Anna: 4. 9:24:00 PM Josh: Anna, you barely see the cart. 9:24:10 PM Josh: There is just too much happening around you. 9:24:21 PM Quill: ((She is distracted by the seller's odor, too, I'm sure!)) 9:24:29 PM Josh: Definitely. 9:25:33 PM *** Anna notices that one of the Faerie Fire sparks got stuck to Chitterscreech, and chuckles as he tries to get it off. *** 9:26:11 PM Josh: Most of the things seem to be knick-knacks and noisemakers. Quill, you spot a small jug. Maybe able to hold a quart's worth of liquid. 9:26:31 PM *** Quill examines the jug, looking into it. *** 9:27:21 PM Josh: As you lift it to your ear, you hear a dripping sound. 9:27:32 PM Quill: What's this, Wickus? 9:28:14 PM Josh: Wickus: "Oh, that! That's very special. Very special..." 9:28:25 PM Josh: ...he doesn't say anymore, he just drifts off. 9:28:37 PM Quill: How much? 9:28:46 PM Josh: Wickus: "...for what?" 9:28:54 PM Quill: The jug, Wickus. 9:29:25 PM Josh: Wickus: "Oh, yes...four gold." 9:29:32 PM *** Quill will pay it. *** 9:29:42 PM Josh: He snatches it from you and hands you the jug. 9:29:48 PM Josh: Wickus smiles. 9:29:53 PM Quill: Thank you! where did you get this stuff? 9:30:23 PM Josh: Wickus: "I got them from great wizard...tiny man, though...robes with all stars on them." 9:30:33 PM Rune: Tim? 9:31:09 PM Josh: Wickus: "YES! Tiny man." 9:31:50 PM Quill: Hmmm. 9:31:57 PM Quill: Who was Tim again? 9:32:45 PM Rune: He's the one they have doing KP in the Citadel for his crimes. 9:32:54 PM Nilani: I don't know if you've met him. We saved him from pun-slinging swords, if I remember correctly. 9:33:07 PM Quill: Oh, right, you've mentioned that before. 9:33:46 PM Quill: Quill attaches the jug to the outside of his satchel. "Anyone see anything else interesting?" 9:34:22 PM Rune: Rune peers. 9:34:24 PM Rune: Not really. 9:34:43 PM Nilani: Not particularly. 9:34:44 PM Quill: Well, thanks for your time, Wickus. 9:35:01 PM Rune: Yes, thank you very much! 9:35:06 PM Rune: We ought to see if we can find Tim. 9:35:18 PM Quill: Why? 9:35:20 PM Nilani: Indeed. 9:36:22 PM Nilani: Well, it'd be nice to check up on him, see how he's doing. 9:36:35 PM Quill: Fair enough. 9:36:51 PM Quill: Quill will continue on, if the others are following! 9:38:02 PM Rune: Rune follows. 9:38:08 PM Rune: Because he's not supposed to be doing magic at all. 9:38:25 PM Quill: Maybe this stuff is from before that. 9:38:31 PM Quill: Or it's stolen. 9:38:44 PM Rune: Last time we saw him he'd enchanted his broom, too. 9:38:53 PM Quill: Worth checking on, make sure Tim isn't stealing stuff from the Guild. 9:40:27 PM Josh: After a bitAfter a bit of walking, you reach the guild...There's a giant blue dragon on top of it, roaring down. 9:40:43 PM Quill: Now that's impressive. 9:40:48 PM Quill: I hope that's an illusion. 9:41:01 PM Rune: It's a very good one. 9:41:53 PM Josh: You see a wizard, red robes, glasses, standing beneath it. "Yes, it is. Thank you. I am Fallwind, Hubert Fallwind. Master Illusionist." 9:42:18 PM Rune: I'm Rune. 9:42:24 PM Quill: Very good work. 9:42:35 PM Rune: This is Quill and Anna. 9:42:40 PM Rune: I belong to the guild too. 9:42:40 PM Quill: Quill waves. 9:43:42 PM Nilani: Nilani also waves, although somewhat mechanically. 9:44:11 PM Quill: We were wondering if there were any good magical displays being put on for the festival. 9:44:23 PM Quill: And there it is! 9:45:30 PM Rune: A beautiful blue dragon! 9:45:46 PM Josh: Hubert: "Um...yes...that's about it, though. Tome and some of the higher wizards are showing some of the new nominees around, and Qelbor has some books and scrolls on dragons he's selling, but not much for the public..." 9:46:24 PM Rune: How is Tome doing? 9:46:37 PM Quill: Oooh, books on dragons? That might be useful, actually! 9:46:42 PM Quill: Quill looks at Anna and Rune. 9:47:13 PM Josh: Hubert: "Oh, Tome is fine. He's with Whitestone and...oh...what's his name...ah Ravensgard, at the moment. 9:47:37 PM Rune: Are they getting along well? 9:48:29 PM Josh: Hubert: "I believe so." 9:49:14 PM Josh: Hubert: "Poor Master Ravensgard. Lost his daughter to that filthy Mind Flayer, then Esme runs off...very sad." 9:50:45 PM Quill: Yeah, it's a shame. Illithid are pretty horrible creatures. 9:51:03 PM Nilani: Indeed. I hope he is doing alright. 9:51:13 PM Rune: Does he have any other children? 9:52:14 PM Josh: Hubert: "I don't think so. Just those two." 9:53:23 PM Josh: I am moving everyone back to the main chat now.